


Коснись моей руки

by KisVani



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Culture, Drama, F/F, Fantastic, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рита победила в лотерее. Или, может быть, проиграла. Пять лет и пять месяцев ей предстоит провести в колонии иномирников, которых в людях интересуют только эмоции.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коснись моей руки

Это было очень глупо. Рита сама не понимала, почему так расстроилась из-за мелочи. Всего лишь песня. Дурацкая песня, которая все время была в ее плеере, но почему-то именно сегодня надо было вспомнить, что она когда-то не понравилась папе.  
Рита лежала на мягком и слегка пружинящем полу, болтала в воздухе ногами и читала. Фоном при этом слушала музыку, потому что иначе от глухой тишины, что стояла в ее комнате, становилось дурно.  
А вот стоило заиграть той самой песне, как Рита поняла, что строчки скачут перед глазами, буквы расплываются и сама она только и может думать, что о том, как папа рассказывал ей, что она слушает не музыку, а бестолковый шум. На втором куплете Рита разрыдалась. Оттолкнула книгу, легла вытянувшись, уткнулась в скрещенные руки и принялась плакать, громко и судорожно всхлипывая. Стоило бы выключить плеер, но она не могла. Рита тосковала по папе, хотя ей казалось, что она слишком взрослая для этого, тосковала по Нине, мачехе, которая была для нее всегда как старшая подруга, по брату, даже по несносной временами сестре. Ей их не хватало. Не хватало игр в «Монополию», не хватало разговоров за ужином под невнятное бормотание телевизора, не хватало скрипучего пола на веранде и шумных соседских детей. Не хватало ее жизни.  
Как и следовало ожидать, переживать приступ тоски в одиночестве Рите не дали. Она даже не вздрогнула, когда наушники выдернули из ушей, а ее саму заставили перевернуться на спину и отвести руки от лица. Конечно, это была Ишалт. Это всегда была Ишалт. Она быстро приходила, стоило Рите что-то почувствовать. Грусть ли, радость — все равно, главное, чтобы эмоции были достаточно сильными. Ишалт почти села верхом на нее и удерживала руки Риты заведенными за голову, чуть-чуть надавливала острыми ногтями и словно бы сама этого не замечала. Ее руки были холодными, Ишалт внимательно и серьезно всматривалась Рите в лицо и даже склонилась ближе, будто боялась упустить нечто важное. Она не моргала, а ее ледяные пальцы становились теплее с каждой секундой.  
Рита чувствовала, как слезы текут из уголков глаз по вискам, в волосы, но не пыталась ни отвернуться, ни вырваться — это сделало бы все только хуже: Ишалт мучила бы ее дольше, но все равно получила бы, что хотела. Она всегда получала. В этом ведь и была суть договоренности с шонири: они делились технологиями, а люди — эмоциями. Ишалт просто брала свою плату и даже старалась сделать это не слишком неприятным для Риты способом. По словам других, с кем случалось заговорить об этом, бывало гораздо, гораздо хуже.  
Рита сглотнула. Она могла бы даже назвать Ишалт красивой — с ее миндалевидными глазами, гривой чуть вьющихся, шелковистых, темно-каштановых волос, округлым, но при этом не широким лицом и гладкой кожей ровного золотистого цвета… но в первую очередь Рита видела в этом маску. Как Ишалт носила цветастые пышные юбки, вышитые блузки, деревянные ожерелья и браслеты, так она носила и почти человеческий образ. По крайней мере, Рита старалась воспринимать это только так. Ей было спокойнее считать себя пленницей монстра. К тому же, если опустить некоторые детали, именно так все и обстояло.  
Ишалт отпустила ее руки, но Рита не торопилась двигаться: сейчас пришло время самой нелюбимой и неприятной для нее части.  
По одной из теорий, шонири даже близко не были гуманоидами, но человеческое сознание склонно подменять непривычное теми образами, что могут показаться сравнительно нормальными. Рита цеплялась за эту теорию и порой представляла Ишалт в виде какого-нибудь игольчатого многоногого существа. Особенно хорошо это удавалось в те моменты, когда она сжимала плечи Риты и впивалась в них длинными ногтями, раня до крови.  
Риту моментально накрыл приступ липкого страха. Пусть она и знала, что Ишалт не причинит ей вреда, но каждый раз ей казалось, что еще чуть-чуть — и это закончится плохо.  
Рита почти не дышала несколько долгих секунд, всматривалась в расширившиеся зрачки нависшего над ней существа и ощущала, как колотится сердце. Все звуки стали очень громкими в этот миг, а музыка, все еще играющая в наушниках, слышалась отчетливо. Трек сменился, но это уже не имело значения.  
А потом Ишалт разжала пальцы, Рита выдохнула и уставилась в полукруглый бежевый потолок комнаты. Хотя вряд ли правильно так его называть, если он плавно переходит в стены и пол. Когда живешь внутри сферы, все это слишком условно. Ишалт слезла с Риты и растянулась на полу рядом. Она уже получила, что хотела, или, по крайней мере, основную часть.  
Рита все еще не могла перестать удивляться тому, как шонири забирают эмоции. Вот она рыдала и не могла успокоиться, но стоило Ишалт коснуться ее, как стало легче. А теперь вместо чувств и вовсе была одна сияющая пустота. Никакой тоски, никакой печали, разве что усталость.  
Рита перекатилась на бок, спиной к Ишалт, и подтянула колени к груди. Она чувствовала себя так, словно ей пришлось прорыдать целую ночь, а к утру осталась лишь апатия. За исключением того, что прошло значительно меньше времени. Плечи, на которых остались полукруглые ранки, болели, но Рите было все равно. Она не отказалась бы от того, чтобы Ишалт развернулась и ушла. Оставила ее в покое. Конечно, такого счастья ей было не положено.  
От прикосновения рук Ишалт Рита все-таки вздрогнула. Но вырываться не стала: не было сил и желания. К тому же это уже ничего не изменило бы.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — прошептала Рита.  
— Да. Ненавидишь, — согласилась Ишалт; ее руки уже согрелись.  
Она прижалась к Рите и, убрав волосы с ее уха, принялась чуть-чуть покусывать его. Рита замерла: пусть делает, что хочет, может, быстрее уйдет.  
— Хочешь мороженого? — спросила Ишалт неожиданно. — Я могу принести. Или шоколада. Или что-нибудь еще.  
— Оставь меня в покое, —попросила Рита, — пожалуйста.  
— Я только хочу, чтобы ты порадовалась!  
Рита знала, что тут не было ни следа заботы о ней и ее чувствах. Просто Ишалт получила коктейль из тоски и горечи с легкой ноткой страха, а вот радости ей не досталось. А она наверняка этого ждала, когда принесла Рите книги. Очень мило с ее стороны, конечно. Как и все прочее, что она брала из внешнего мира, вроде одежды, к примеру. Сплошь с открытыми плечами. Ишалт так нравилось больше, а мнения Риты по этому поводу она просто не замечала. Разве что сказала раз: «Ты можешь просто не носить ничего».  
— Никакой радости сегодня, — пробормотала Рита.  
— Тогда я просто побуду с тобой, — судя по довольно жизнерадостному голосу, нисколько не расстроилась Ишалт. — Можешь поспать.  
Она притянула Риту поближе, обнимая поперек груди, и устроила голову на ее плече. Как всегда, стоило Ишалт об этом сказать, как Риту повело, и она ощутила, что действительно проваливается в сон. В этот момент она с особой яростью ненавидела шонири. Весь их проклятый вид.  
Кто же мог подумать, что из желания поступить правильно выйдет то, что получилось?  
Все началось недавно. Вроде бы. Ей иногда было трудно определить, сколько времени прошло. Рите исполнилось восемнадцать, и она очень хотела сделать что-то хорошее. Для семьи — в первую очередь, немного для себя, потому что ее скромные подработки не давали купить все, что ей хотелось, но не последнюю роль сыграла и реклама. Нина, ее мачеха, часто смеялась и говорила, что социальные призывы словно специально для Риты пишут, так быстро та срывалась с места, стоило лишь дать ей, например, листовку, где было написано, что ее долг — побыть волонтером в собачьем приюте.  
По телевизору то и дело крутили рекламный ролик, в котором рассказывалось о том, как много дает человечеству сотрудничество с шонири. В интернете людей со всего мира призывали помочь в деле развития науки, техники и медицины. Схема была интересной: добровольцы заполняли анкету, и если по всем параметрам они подходили, то их записывали в лотерею. При этом уже выплачивалась неплохая сумма. Розыгрыш определял десяток людей, которым предстояло прожить пять лет и пять месяцев среди шонири. Их семьям, опять же, выплачивались неплохие деньги в течение всего этого срока, как компенсация.  
Загвоздка была в том, что на этот период законодательство любой человеческой страны на «победителей» не распространялось. Что происходило у шонири — знали только сами шонири. Официально ни один из вернувшихся не пострадал, все были веселы и жизнерадостны. Они приходили на ток-шоу, их показывали в телевизионных сюжетах и все выглядели отлично... Но неофициально ходили слухи о том, что возвращаются не все или возвращаются необратимо изменившимися.  
Рите слухи казались смешными, к тому же она считала, что нужно попробовать в жизни все возможное.  
Когда папа узнал, что она участвует в лотерее, он выглядел так, будто прямо сейчас собрался пробить кулаком стену. Нина только уточнила, потирая переносицу, не хочет ли Рита отменить свое участие, пока не поздно. Рита не хотела.  
— Подумайте, — сказала она, — кто гарантирует, что выберут меня? А деньги лишними не будут.  
— Ты не могла, я не знаю, пойти торговать наркотиками? Или банки грабить? — спросил папа устало. — Это было бы безопаснее.  
Отвечать на это Рита не стала, но заставила себя разжать пальцы и отпустить край пледа, который теребила. Разговор шел в гостиной, папа и Нина устроились в креслах, а Рита напротив них — на диване. Она опять повторила свои доводы, и о деньгах, и о вероятности выигрыша.  
Тогда рядом были только папа с мачехой, сводным брату и сестре Риты о лотерее сообщили позже. Отреагировали они неодинаково. Майя захлопала в ладоши и сказала:  
— Как это интересно, ты точно победишь! Я верю!  
А лицо Макса перекосилось, и он выдал:  
— Ты с ума сошла! Вы обе с ума сошли!  
Майе тогда было десять, а Максу шестнадцать. Они правда совсем по-разному смотрели на мир. И в силу возраста, и потому, что шонири обосновались на Земле двенадцать лет назад. Майя просто не застала мира без них.  
— Я уже решила, — просто сказала Рита, а потом добавила беззаботно: — Вы же знаете, я никогда ничего не выигрывала в лотерею.  
Разумеется, в этот раз она победила.  
Все последующее четко отпечаталось в памяти Риты как самая скучная часть ее жизни. Бесконечные экспертизы, проверки физического и психического здоровья, объяснения и тренинги, повторение правил, которые, как признавали сами же работники Службы взаимодействия с шонири, были более чем бесполезны на практике. Рита знала о шонири не так много, по крайней мере, не больше, чем им рассказывали в школе. Двенадцать лет назад на Землю попали существа из другого мира, до этого они еще лет шесть общались с правительственными организациями, что было жутко засекречено. Наконец попав на Землю, шонири по договоренности обосновались посреди Тихого океана. Они обитали внутри огромных белесо-желтых сфер, некоторые из которых болтались на поверхности воды, как огромные шарики пенопласта, кое-где склеенные между собой. Основная часть, конечно, располагалась под поверхностью. Шонири предоставили землянам огромное число биотехнологий, медицина шагнула далеко вперед благодаря им, а проблемы голода были практически решены. Взамен же иномирники просили только возможность жить на планете. Численность шонири всегда оставалась небольшой, за пределы сфер они не выбирались, и после первого шока человечество свыклось с мыслью, что они не одни не только во Вселенной, но и на Земле. Так Рите рассказывали в школе. По слухам же выходило, что иномирники угрозами заставили принять их, что они собираются вторгнуться, что они уничтожают человечество своими технологиями, что они на самом деле не другая раса, а представители секретного проекта… и так далее. Теорий, на самом деле, было много.  
Во время тренингов и просмотра обучающего видео Рита и другие победители узнавали, как все обстоит на самом деле. Хотя порой подготовка словно бы только запутывала дело.  
— Я до сих пор не могу понять, что у них с полами, — проворчала как-то раз Монифа, одна из победительниц, на пару лет старше Риты.  
— Я понял, что у них нет пола, — вставил свое ценное мнение Чин, другой победитель.  
Рите с трудом удавалось разобрать, о чем они говорят: даже спустя некоторое время воспринимать чужие акценты было сложно, как иногда и самой объяснять свои мысли, чтобы другие поняли. Отчасти утешало, что с шонири таких проблем не будет. По крайней мере, так обещали.  
— У них есть разделение по полу, — вспомнила недавний тренинг Рита, — пять или шесть полов, в зависимости от того, какое поколение по счету. Они по-разному друг друга называют, по-разному друг на друга реагируют и делят работу, да и выглядят по-разному.  
— Но они не рожают друг от друга! — напомнил Чин. — Всех выращивает их колония. Значит, нет полов.  
— Я не уверена, — покачала головой Рита.  
На том беседа и закончилась. По большому счету, ее меньше всего волновало, есть ли среди шонири аналоги мужчин и женщин. Важным было другое: зачем им нужны люди. Это тоже объяснялось во время тренингов. Оказалось, что все дело в эмоциях. Будучи эмпатами, шонири для улучшения качества жизни нуждались в эмоциях, пусть и воспринимали их иначе. Именно благодаря людям шонири удалось выстроить колонию так быстро: в естественном состоянии они сами могли выдать значительно меньший эмоциональный спектр.  
Поначалу Рита не могла понять, в чем дело и почему эта информация держится засекреченной, но из обрывочных упоминаний разобрала, что шонири достаточно небрежно относились к вопросу получения эмоций и предпочитали добиваться наибольшего от каждого человека, попавшего в их колонию.  
— Некоторые договоренности были достигнуты, — тактично объяснил взаимодейственник, когда его напрямую спросили, ждать ли пыток, — сами шонири стараются не причинять большого вреда... по крайней мере, физического.  
Рита даже почти успокоилась, когда услышала это. До этого все казалось ей слишком хорошим. В любом случае, бежать она не собиралась: деньги уже выплатили, да и просто отступить сейчас было бы трусостью. Как сказала бы Нина, Рита «всегда только и ждала, чтобы положить себя на какой-нибудь алтарь». Впрочем, выбора ей или кому-то еще не давали.  
Рите разрешили взять с собой плеер, наушники и все, что она пожелает, главное — не технику. Шонири делали исключение только для устройств, что могли проигрывать музыку. Они ценили то, сколько эмоций она способна вызвать у людей.  
— Только учитывайте, что шонири заботливы и дотошны, они вам и так обеспечат все необходимое, — сказал работник Службы взаимодействия; он выглядел на сорок, а вел себя так, будто ему двадцать, и заставлял Риту улыбаться без особой на то причины. — Советую выбрать вещи, которые напоминали бы вам о доме и с которыми будет уютно: фотографии, талисманы, может быть, письма от вашего парня…  
— Я не встречаюсь с парнями, — не задумываясь, что говорит, ответила Рита.  
— Простите, не знал, письма от вашей девушки, — невозмутимо поправил себя взаимодейственник.  
— Что? — переспросила Рита. — А… я имела в виду, что ни с кем не встречаюсь. Ни с парнями, ни с девушками.  
Мужчина пожал плечами и продолжил инструктаж, который на тот момент заключался в основном в повторении того, что уже проговаривалось раньше, в обучающем видео или другими взаимодейственниками. Рита слушала его вполуха. Она размышляла о том, что же ей взять: большинство фотографий было в цифровом виде, но можно распечатать одну или две, где вся семья. Талисманов у нее никогда не водилось, а все по-настоящему важные вещи попадали в категорию техники.  
В конце концов она все-таки распечатала фотографию. Одну-единственную. О ней-то она и подумала, когда проснулась от беспокойного сна, который не помнила.  
Ишалт уже не было, но кожу там, где она поцарапала Риту, стягивала полупрозрачная пленка. Она смоется водой, и под ней не останется даже намека на раны. Эту технологию шонири тоже предоставили людям, хотя внутри сфер их уникальный грибок работал быстрее и лучше.  
Рита не могла определить, сколько времени она проспала: часов на ее плеере не было, свет внутри сфер шонири исходил от самих стенок, а собственный режим Риты очень быстро сбился. Она вздохнула и поднялась с пола. Когда Ишалт только привела ее сюда, шутка о комнате с мягкими стенами показалась смешной. Теперь, после того, как прошло неизвестно сколько времени, сфера комнаты все больше походила на уютную камеру с мягко пружинящими полом, стенами и — наверняка — потолком, до которого Рита добраться не могла.  
Разбросанные повсюду книги, альбомы для рисования, ручки и карандаши, ножницы с закругленными концами и стопка одежды отчасти делали комнату уютнее. Но ненамного.  
Из сферы Риты было два выхода: один — в ванную, оборудованную почти по-человечески, не считая округлых стен, а второй — наружу. Выходы можно было нащупать: рука натыкалась на шов под поверхностью, и при нажатии он расходился в стороны с неприятным чмокающим звуком. Тот, что вел в ванную, всегда слушался Риты, второй же не поддавался никогда и пропускал только Ишалт.  
Вода слегка отдавала солью и едва уловимой горечью и всегда оставалась одной температуры: не слишком горячей, но и не холодной. Это не мешало сидеть, подставив лицо ее струям.  
Рита не знала, сколько времени прошло из тех самых пяти лет и пяти месяцев, и не знала, сколько еще осталось, но уже чувствовала себя опустошенной. Через какое-то время вернется Ишалт и принесет еды. Снаружи сфер шонири образовался целый плавучий город. Лаборатории, жилые районы для их сотрудников, даже туристические центры для тех, кто считал интересным наблюдение за колоние шонири снаружи. Там удавалось найти почти все, и все доставляли по первому запросу Ишалт. Шонири не выходили в человеческий город, но общались с взаимодейственниками. Рита могла бы устроить голодовку, но ей казалось, что это глупо: она ведь сама согласилась жить здесь, сама согласилась отдавать эмоции Ишалт или любому другому, к кому ее припишут. А потом, может быть, они отправятся куда-то из этой комнаты. Иногда Ишалт таскала Риту с собой в общие сферы: там десятки и сотни шонири щебетали между собой, купались в чем-то вроде бассейнов на дне сфер, перебирались между ярусами, возились со стенами, странно выглядящими грибами и растениями, гибридной аппаратурой, от источника питания которой Рита подзаряжала и свой плеер… Порой она видела и других людей, и иногда они выглядели не слишком хорошо: бледные, с кровоподтеками и синяками, вздрагивающие на каждом шагу. Они не всегда соглашались заговорить и все равно ничего путного сказать не могли. Другие выглядели лучше, но общаться между собой у людей почти не получалось. Рита подозревала, что шонири специально им мешают. В этом не было бы ничего странного.  
Прежде, чем Ишалт вернулась, Рита сделала то, что собиралась. Она взяла свой плеер и пошла в ванную. Можно было бы попробовать разбить его, положив на одну книгу и прихлопнув другой, но вряд ли получилось бы: тома юмористической фантастики для это недостаточно тяжелые. Именно поэтому Рита решила, что проще просто залить его водой. Пусть теперь ей придется читать в тишине, зато никаких больше воспоминаний, связанных с музыкой.  
Рита сначала бросила мокрый плеер в умывальник, а потом подумала и вернулась. Она долго колотила плеером по твердому уголку ванны, пока не разломала его. После этого она вернулась в комнату и опять легла спать.  
Ишалт ничего не сказала, а остатки плеера исчезли, как и весь мусор, который появлялся в комнате Риты или в ванной. Теперь, читая, она щелкала пальцами или специально шелестела страницами. Хотя довольно скоро тишина перестала беспокоить ее и стала практически нормой. Рита привыкла к ней, как привыкла ходить без обуви. Наушники тоже скоро исчезли, но ее уже не очень волновало, куда они делись.  
Рита путалась в днях и событиях, а Ишалт словно бы специально этого добивалась. Она не приносила новые книги, только те, что издали за несколько лет до того, как начались Ритины пять лет и пять месяцев; она делала вид, что не понимает вопросов о времени года, или действительно не понимала. Рита надеялась, что сможет определять время по своему циклу, но и это ей не удалось.  
— Не волнуйся, — сказала как-то раз Ишалт, передавая ей тарелку с мороженым, — я решила твою проблему.  
— Какую проблему? — спросила Рита осторожно.  
— Кажется, вы называете их регулами. — Ишалт скрестила ноги и уперлась локтями в колени. — Я нашла способ прекратить их у тебя. Правда же, хорошо?  
Рита не хотела спрашивать, каким образом и когда Ишалт успела. Она просто промолчала и вернула ей мороженое. Считать прошедшие дни теперь стало значительно труднее.  
Ишалт часто будила Риту посреди сна, так что той не удавалось выяснить, сколько же она успела проспать. Может быть, Ишалт делала это специально, а может, и нет.  
— Вставай, пошли бегать, — Ишалт трясла ее за плечо, и Рита открыла глаза и посмотрела на нее.  
Несколько раз она пыталась определить прошедшее время по смене одежды, но оказалось, что это тоже не так-то просто. Ишалт могла уходить на десять минут и возвращаться в другом наряде, а могла снова и снова быть в одном и том же. Сейчас ее выбор пал на сиреневую с фиолетовыми узорами юбку чуть ниже колен и свободную белую блузку с вышитыми красными и черными цветами. На шее Ишалт болтались деревянные бусы, в которых чередовались темные и светлые бусины, а на правой руке — браслет из ромбов. Рита села и поправила лямки своего синего платья: оно сейчас казалось ей слишком коротким. Стесняться здесь было нечего, но иногда на нее накатывало, особенно если Ишалт собиралась повести ее во внешние сферы.  
— Я не хочу бегать, — сказала Рита.  
Ишалт села рядом. Она, как и все шонири, не носила обуви. Ногти на ее ногах тоже были длинными, пусть и короче, чем на руках, и отливали золотистым, как и кожа.  
— Ты любила бегать раньше, — склонила голову Ишалт, — я узнавала. Ты даже записывалась на тренировки.  
— Да, любила, — Рита обняла себя за плечи, стараясь не смотреть в светлые глаза Ишалт, — папа брал меня на утренние пробежки, когда я была совсем маленькой. Мне это нравилось, хотя я никак не могла понять, зачем дышать как-то по-особенному. Потом поняла.  
Рита не знала, почему она это говорит, но остановиться не могла. Ей хотелось хоть с кем-то поговорить о семье, которую она еще долго не увидит.  
— А Макс, — продолжила Рита, — он вообще никогда не любил. Макс — сын Нины, но для меня он всегда был как брат. Домосед страшный, Майя больше на меня похожа. Но, может, это пока маленькая.  
— Это они? — Ишалт указала на ту самую фотографию, что Рита распечатала перед тем, как отправилась к шонири, сейчас она как раз лежала сверху на стопке книг.  
— Да…  
Рита кивнула, взяла фотографию в руки. Всматриваясь в их лица, она прикусила губу. «Только бы не расплакаться, только бы не расплакаться…» Ишалт положила ладонь Рите на колено и посмотрела в глаза с сочувствием.  
— Мне не хватает родины, — сказала она. — Я бы очень хотела туда вернуться, но не могу.  
В тот раз Рита впервые сама обняла ее. Это оказалось так просто и естественно. Плечи Ишалт были узкими, а волосы пахли корицей. Она сразу же обняла Риту в ответ. Они так и сидели какое-то время, просто прижимаясь друг к другу, словно действительно понимали чужую боль от расставания с близкими или родными местами.  
Когда Ишалт ушла, Рита порвала фотографию своей семьи на много маленьких кусочков.  
Она не хотела привязываться к Ишалт, ведь это было неправильно, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Тот раз оказался далеко не последним, когда Рита первой тянулась к Ишалт и та отвечала ей. От этого тоже хотелось выть и ненавидеть себя за то, что не просто позволяла прикасаться к себе и получать то, о чем был уговор, а сама стремилась что-то отдать.  
Рита помнила, что пришла сюда с короткой стрижкой: ее волосы едва прикрывали уши. И тогда они были осветлены практически до снежной белизны. Сейчас вернулся естественный русый цвет, и волосы сильно отросли. А ведь Рита срезала их несколько раз. Когда ей становилось плохо и горько, она брала ножницы и обрезала прядь за прядью. Ишалт приходила и молча смотрела, сидя или лежа, а когда у Риты начинали дрожать руки, то поднималась и забирала у нее ножницы, а потом обнимала за плечи и тянула за собой на пол. После она долго сидела с ней, обнимала, укачивала и напевала вполголоса, пока Рита не затихала и не прекращала вздрагивать.  
Шонири не держали зеркал, так что она не могла увидеть, во что сама превращала свою прическу, но понимала: вряд ли это выглядело хоть сколько-нибудь хорошо. Но Ишалт долго ничего не говорила на этот счет напрямую, давая Рите возможность творить, что хочется. Но однажды она сказала:  
— Не трогай волосы, мне они нравятся.  
После этого Рита послушно отложила ножницы и позволила заплести себе косу. Ишалт делала это медленно и то и дело отводя руку, проводя кончиками ногтей по шее, от чего по коже бежали мурашки, но трудно было понять, приятно это или нет. А когда Ишалт закончила, перетянула волосы желтой ленточкой и ушла, Рита ужаснулась тому, как спокойно выполнила чужое требование.  
Она подняла ножницы и отхватила косу у самого затылка, а потом с ужасом смотрела на нее, лежащую рядом со стопкой одежды. Чувство страха и убежденность в том, что она совершила непоправимое, не оставляли Риту. Она сидела у прохода в ванную, сжавшись и обняв колени.  
Ишалт вернулась быстро. Она глянула на обрезанную косу, прошла по комнате, шелестя юбкой, что сегодня была длинной и серебристой с синим узором, опустилась на колени перед Ритой и посмотрела ей в глаза, не говоря ничего. Осуждение и недовольство словно бы витали в воздухе.  
Больше Рита не касалась волос и даже не сразу заметила, что Ишалт забрала у нее ножницы.  
С определенного момента они начали часто гулять вместе. Общие сферы были больше, в них располагались меньшие — тоже чьи-то дома или помещения для других нужд.  
— Мы же под водой? — спросила Рита у Ишалт.  
— Да, — ответила та, а потом улыбнулась и потянула ее за руку: — Побежали? Тебе же это нравится.  
— Я не уверена, что сейчас могу, — помотала головой Рита.  
Но Ишалт ее не слушала, она уже мчалась вперед и не отпускала руки Риты, длинная юбка словно и не мешала ей. К счастью, нарядом Риты сегодня были хлопковые бриджи и темная майка без узоров. Но поспевать за Ишалт все равно оказалось сложно.  
Они перескакивали с яруса на ярус, пробегали по пружинящим мостикам, состоящим из того же материала, что и стенки колонии, несколько раз чуть не столкнулись с другими шонири, миновали переходы в другие сферы. Рита то и дело спотыкалась и даже чуть было не покатилась кубарем, но Ишалт ее удержала. Когда они остановились, как раз рядом с бассейном, Рита поняла, что смеется. Пусть ей было тяжело дышать, а сердце бешено колотилось, но впервые за долгое время она чувствовала себя живой.  
— Я больше тебя не ненавижу, — сказала Рита.  
Ишалт посмотрела ей в глаза — они были одного роста, — а потом неожиданно обняла ее и дернулась вбок. Они упали в бассейн, и парочка других шонири отшатнулась от них, а Рита снова рассмеялась, когда ей удалось откашляться от попавшей в рот воды.  
— Теперь мы обе мокрые, — пожаловалась она.  
В сферах шонири было не холодно, ветру тут тоже неоткуда было взяться, и тем не менее Рита дрожала, когда они выбрались из бассейна в нижней части сферы. Пол здесь не был таким мягким, как в ее комнате, но тоже пружинил под босыми ногами.  
Рита оглянулась на Ишалт и быстро отвела взгляд: шонири скинула мокрую одежду вместе со всеми своими бусами и браслетами и теперь стояла рядом, нисколько не смущаясь наготы. Впрочем, Рита уже замечала, что шонири относятся к этому значительно проще, но применительно к Ишалт она никогда об этом не думала, ведь та всегда была одета.  
— В чем дело? — спросила она, снова беря Риту за руку. — Хочешь вернуться к себе?  
— Да, хочу.  
Рита чувствовала, что ее лицо просто горит, и старалась не смотреть на Ишалт, а вместо этого рассматривала все вокруг. Возвращались они другим путем, и получилось, что это заняло значительно меньше времени, чем их пробежка. Рита надеялась, что Ишалт уйдет и вернется переодевшись, но та не торопилась.  
«Она же чувствует мое смущение, — поняла Рита, — ей оно тоже нужно».  
— Тебе не нужно быть в мокром, Рии, — сказала Ишалт.  
— Как ты меня назвала? — переспросила Рита, неуверенно касаясь майки.  
— Рии. Это твое имя.  
Ишалт подошла к ней и одним движением стащила майку, а потом отбросила ее и взялась за пояс бриджей, но Рита отшатнулась.  
— Подожди, дай мне переодеться, — сказала она, вытягивая руки перед собой.  
В ответ на это Ишалт покачала головой и шагнула к Рите. Она выглядела хрупкой, но была значительно сильнее, чем могла бы быть человеческая девушка ее комплекции, и после недолгой борьбы Рита тоже оказалась без одежды, да еще и прижата лицом к полу. Ишалт надавливала коленом ей на поясницу, а руками на плечи.  
— Прекрати вырываться, — сказала Ишалт спокойно, — я не хочу тебе навредить.  
Рита и так уже поняла, что проще замереть и дождаться, пока ее отпустят. Ишалт, не чувствуя больше сопротивления, тоже расслабилась. Она вытянула ноги и легла сверху, прижимаясь грудью к спине Риты. Руками она теперь задумчиво водила по ее плечам, то и дело больно царапая ногтями. Рита напомнила себе, что шонири иначе воспринимают прикосновения и для Ишалт нет особой разницы, что именно она делает. Но было тяжело не вздрагивать, когда она начала покусывать шею Риты, а потом, как и в других случаях, впилась ногтями в кожу со всей силы. Впрочем, довольно скоро все эмоции ушли, уступив место апатии, после чего Ишалт поднялась и выскользнула из комнаты, а Рита провалилась в сон без сновидений. Ей вообще редко что-то снилось теперь, словно даже эту малость приходилось отдавать.  
Когда она проснулась, то обнаружила Ишалт, задумчиво сидящую рядом. На ней уже были пышная юбка и свободная блузка, и то, и другое темно-зеленого цвета.  
— Прости меня, — сказала Ишалт, — я потеряла контроль.  
— Ничего, — ответила Рита, садясь и прикрывая грудь рукой; она понимала, что это глупо, но ничего не могла сделать с остатками своей стыдливости, — я понимаю. Это… моя вина. Мне не нужно было вырываться.  
Ишалт кивнула и протянула ей платье с завязками над грудью. Натягивая его, Рита поняла, что она совсем не кривила душой: действительно, если не сопротивляться, то все проходит лучше. Ишалт ведь не делает ничего плохого с ее точки зрения, даже старается понять, даже извиняется, просто чувствуя неловкость Риты.  
— Мне повезло, что из всех шонири меня выбрала именно ты! — сказала Рита, одевшись и стоя над все так же сидящей на полу Ишалт.  
— Я не выбирала, — ответила она, — но… я рада.  
Рита улыбнулась и присела рядом, а потом и обняла Ишалт. Она помнила, что при первой встрече, сразу за переходной сферой, разделенной пополам тонким стеклом, была не в восторге. Ведь шонири, с которой, по словам взаимодейственников, Рите предстояло провести пять с половиной лет, сказала так: «Теперь ты принадлежишь мне. Меня зовут Ишалт, можешь обращаться ко мне в женском роде». Тогда это сильно покоробило, хотелось даже буркнуть, что она ей не принадлежит, но Рита промолчала. Сейчас же эти мысли казались глупыми. Как она вообще могла обижаться на Ишалт, даже не зная ее?  
Стоило Рите перестать цепляться за ненависть, как в ее жизни стало больше хороших дней. Тоска по семье не отпускала какое-то время, но потом словно бы отошла на задний план. Бывало и плохо, но всегда рядом оказывалась Ишалт, и Рита искренне благодарила ее за это.  
— Я начала забывать их лица, — пожаловалась она как-то. — Словно все в тумане.  
Рита вытянулась на полу, положив голову Ишалт на колени, а та задумчиво гладила ее по волосам, которые сама до этого долго заплетала во множество тоненьких косичек: ей очень нравилось возиться с ними. Ишалт вплетала в волосы Риты цветные нитки, бусины и ленты, все время делала что-то новое. Жалко было только, что увидеть все это могла только она да другие шонири, если они шли на прогулку. Иногда Рита готова была отдать все за зеркало.  
— Встречаться с семьей запрещено, — ответила Ишалт, — приносить тебе фотографии тоже.  
— Любые фотографии? — спросила Рита.  
— Да. Потому некоторые книги под запретом. Но я знаю, что можно сделать.  
— Что?  
— Я попрошу портреты. Как рисунки.  
Рита улыбнулась и села.  
— Ты самая лучшая, — сказала она, обнимая Ишалт.  
Та сдержала обещание, и очень скоро в комнате Риты появились портреты ее семьи. Они не очень походили на тех людей, какими она их помнила, но это было неважно. Главное, что Ишалт заботилась о ней. На свой лад, но так, как могла.  
Где-то внутри Риты оставалось странное чувство, что творится что-то не то, что ей нельзя так этому радоваться. И что нельзя самой прижиматься к Ишалт или взахлеб рассказывать ей истории из своего детства, но это было такой мелочью. Чувством, которое не значило совсем ничего… или не должно было значить.  
Как-то раз Рита проснулась, содрогаясь от рыданий. Она не знала, в чем дело, но Ишалт, как и всегда, пришла к ней. Легла лицом к ней, обняла и прижалась лбом ко лбу.  
— Я не знаю, что со мной, — тихо сказала Рита, глотая слезы, — прости меня, пожалуйста.  
Она чувствовала, что должна извиниться, ведь причин для слез у нее не было вовсе. Пусть Ишалт и нужны были любые ее эмоции, но чисто по-человечески хотелось чаще давать ей радость. Это же не сложно, находить повод улыбнуться.  
— Тише, Рии, — ответила Ишалт, — все пройдет.  
Рита потянулась вперед и коснулась ее губ своими. Это тоже казалось сейчас правильным. Ишалт ответила не сразу, а когда все-таки сделала это, то оказалось, что целуется она просто отлично.  
Они долго лежали так, прижимаясь друг к другу. Рита даже успела забыть, что она плакала, сон не имел значения, а приятная пустота в груди, которая появлялась благодаря Ишалт, сейчас занимала все ее существо.  
Рита проживала каждый миг с радостью, она знала, что Ишалт занимается определенным видом грибковой культуры и именно за хорошую работу получила человека в свое распоряжение. Еще она знала, что Ишалт намного старше нее: определить возраст шонири было очень тяжело, счет шел на столетия. А еще Рита узнала, что их родной мир был очень похож на Землю и там даже жили другие разумные виды, один из которых и создал шонири. Это было интересно, но Риту интересовало только в отношении Ишалт. Та не выглядела одинокой в окружении своих сородичей, но это ведь ужасно: потерять целый мир.  
— Как ты можешь жить взаперти? — спросила как-то Рита.  
Они сидели на выступающем балкончике верхнего яруса; далеко внизу было дно общей сферы, где в воде плескались шонири и пара человек. Ишалт кормила Риту виноградом, ей очень нравился процесс, хотя и получалось медленно, потому что она каждый раз придирчиво рассматривала кисточку. Рита даже не стала говорить ей, что предпочла бы белый виноград черному, не хотела нарушать гармонию.  
— Я не взаперти, — сказала Ишалт, — и я счастлива. Ты ведь тоже счастлива, Рии?  
— Да, — кивнула Рита, — хотя я когда-нибудь вернусь домой. Правда, мне уже не хочется, веришь?  
— Да, — согласилась Ишалт, — ты вернешься уже скоро. Мы закончим, и я провожу тебя к сфере перехода.  
— Ты шутишь? — ужаснулась Рита. — Ты ведь шутишь?  
Она чуть было не упала вниз, так быстро попыталась вскочить; к счастью, Ишалт ее удержала.  
— Пять лет и пять месяцев закончились, — сказала она.  
— Я обязательно вернусь! — пообещала Рита.  
Ишалт покачала головой.  
Она обещала провести ее к выходу и действительно сделала это. Люди, которых Рита увидела за тонким стеклом, разъехавшимся, стоило Ишалт пройти назад в сферу, выглядели странными. Кожа без золотистого оттенка и явные признаки возраста на лице, даже морщины и седина… все это сейчас казалось Рите таким чужим.  
Она позволила увести себя, отвечала на вопросы, не мешала, когда мерили ее температуру и давление… но от вида океана за окном медицинского пункта Рита вздрогнула. Она помнила, как он выглядит, но это воспоминание поблекло и стерлось, и теперь вид за окном казался слишком ярким. Как и все вокруг.  
— Я дам вам снотворное, — сказал доктор, зачем-то светя Рите фонариком сначала в один глаз, а потом во второй, — и вы проспите часов шесть-семь.  
Рита кивнула, не сразу понимая, что он имеет в виду. Она разучилась мерить время, минуты, часы, дни и месяцы не имели никакого значения среди шонири. Не означали ничего. Перед тем, как уснуть от укола, который Рита едва почувствовала, она услышала, как один из врачей сказал другому что-то о ее гормональном балансе и о том, что они должны уточнить детали.  
Проснулась Рита уже в другом месте. Это была комната со стенами, на которых чередовались светло-голубой, светло-желтый и светло-розовый цвета; они мягко переходили друг в друга, но поражало другое. Рита смотрела на прямые углы и пыталась понять, почему нельзя было сделать и эту смену мягче. Ведь сфера, как ни посмотри, значительно приятнее этих острых линий. По дороге в медпункт она не замечала этого, увлеченная тем, что ее вынудили расстаться с Ишалт, но теперь картина резала глаз, точно так же, как стулья, кровать, на которой она лежала, и прямоугольник окна со слишком ярким цветком на нем.  
Не сразу удалось заметить, что она здесь не одна.  
— Здравствуй, Рита, — сказала работница Службы взаимодействия.  
Ее форму Рита все еще помнила, как и символ двух пересекающихся сфер, одна из которых изображала Землю, а вторая — колонию шонири.  
— Здравствуйте, — ответила она.  
Взаимодейственница была взрослой женщиной со смуглой кожей и острыми скулами. В ее коротких черных волосах виднелись осветленные прядки, а тени делали живые темные глаза словно бы больше. Рита давно не видела ни на ком косметики, и ее удивляло, что она все еще помнит, что это такое.  
— Я могу проведать Ишалт? — спросила Рита, садясь на кровати. — И где мои вещи?  
— Ты все получишь назад, — заверила ее взаимодейственница.  
Рита пожала плечами: не то чтобы белая рубашка чуть ниже колен, в которую ее переодели, сильно волновала ее. Ведь какая разница, по большому счету, если скоро возвращаться назад, к шонири?  
Только встав, Рита поняла, что женщина ниже нее на полголовы. От этого она тоже успела отвыкнуть: все шонири были примерно одного роста.  
Взаимодейственница провела Риту по коридорам прямо в переговорную сферу и попросила подождать. Прежде, чем был задан вопрос «Сколько?», с другой стороны вошла Ишалт.  
Она выглядела такой же красивой и спокойной, как и всегда. Рите казалось, что она светится изнутри, словно одна из сфер, в которых жил ее народ.  
— Я хочу вернуться к тебе, — сказала Рита, когда Ишалт подошла и коснулась тонкого стекла. — Вернуться навсегда.  
— Ты не можешь, — ответила Ишалт; ее голос искажался системой связи, действующей в этой сфере, но сердце Риты все равно учащенно забилось, и она не сразу смогла услышать, что Ишалт сказала дальше: — Ты уже… другая…  
Она склонила голову, когда Рита положила ладонь на стекло со своей стороны.  
— Почему? Что со мной не так?  
— Ты мне больше не подходишь, никому из нас, — ответила Ишалт. — Ты сгорела. Я выпью тебя до дна и не утолю жажды. Уходи к своей жизни, Рии.  
Рита положила вторую ладонь на стекло и прижалась к нему лбом. Оно было прохладным, но быстро нагревалось. Прямо как кожа Ишалт.  
— Я не хочу этой жизни, — прошептала Рита, — не хочу. Тут все неправильно!  
Ишалт отступила от стекла. Она не попрощалась — повернулась спиной и ушла прочь. Не обернулась даже на крик.  
Рита не могла поверить, что ей отказали. Она чувствовала себя использованной. Выпитой до дна, как и сказала Ишалт. Но при этом злилась именно за то, что шонири так просто развернулась и оставила ее одну в этом мире.  
— Вы, наверное, считаете меня дурой, — сказала Рита, когда услышала за своей спиной шаги женщины из Службы взаимодействия. — Но я хочу к ней. Хочу вернуться!  
— Все хотят, — последовал ответ.  
Рита повернулась и недоверчиво посмотрела на женщину. Та улыбнулась и добавила:  
— Каждый, кого отпускают, пытается вернуться к ним, — она указала пальцем в сторону опустевшей переговорной, — и каждому они отказывают. Прости, милая, но больше тебя сюда не пропустят. Хотя ты и будешь пытаться вернуться опять и опять.  
Рита вытерла слезы тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Это еще не страшно, — продолжила взаимодейственница. — С тобой все будет хорошо. Пойдешь или мне сразу позвать доктора?  
— Нет, — ответила Рита, отталкиваясь от стекла, — не надо никого звать.  
— Если что, твои родные уже прибыли. Мы просто не пускали к тебе, знали, что вряд ли захочешь сразу с ними встречаться.  
— Нет, — покачала головой Рита, — я очень хочу их увидеть  
Рита послушно подписала все бумаги, согласилась на курс терапии. Она не была уверена, какая помощь ей нужна, и больше всего просто хотелось, чтобы Ишалт обняла ее. Но та слишком явно дала понять, что этому не бывать.  
Ее семья была счастлива, хотя узнать Майю Рите удалось не с первой попытки, так изменилась младшая сестренка.  
Первым же рейсом Рита и ее семья отправились домой. В честь возвращения устроили целую вечеринку, но это не принесло никакой радости. А на вопросы отвечать не хотелось вовсе. Все вокруг казалось неправильным, слишком ярким, слишком чужим, а лицо в зеркале узнать было еще труднее, чем Майю.  
Когда ночью Рита плакала в своей спальне, никто не пришел к ней.


End file.
